Fixing A Broken Heart
by Pyro Prodigy
Summary: Matt leaves without telling anyone, including Sora, why. She's heartbroken but finds comfort in Tai. The more time she spends with him, the more she realizes that she's been in love with him all along. She wants to show him exactl how much he means to her


Fixing A Broken Heart  
  
By: WarAngel  
  
  
  
A/N:This is a fanfic based on the love triangle between Sora, Matt, and Tai. It starts with Matt leaving Sora without giving her a reason and she finds comfort in Tai, hence the title ("Fixing a Broken Heart"). She wants to show him exactly how he's helped her overcome the painful past, and goes for some help. This story contains taiora, and maybe a few hints of other couples. Hope you like!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, with the exception of this fanfic, that is. The last two songs are owned by Azn Dreamers. Except, I sorta tweaked the first song to make it fit the story. And.. the first song they sing is called "The Prince You Charmed.." by Youngstown.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fixing a Broken Heart  
  
  
  
Sora paced around her room, her eyebrows furrowed together in deep thought. She'd been thinking about a way to show Tai exactly how much he meant to her, and how his mere presence helped her get over the pain which was now well in the past. Sighing, she grabbed her coat and decided to take a walk.  
  
The calm spring breeze blew around her as she walked down the street, hands in her pockets and silently humming a tune while she passed by the stores. Sora stopped at a red light, still thinking profoundly when she heard the soft sound of music playing. The auburn haired teen looked across the street, where the sounds was coming from, and saw the local orphanage. 'Why would there be music playing at the orphanage..?' she asked herself. Waiting for the light to say WALK, Sora tapped her foot impatiently. It made a slight beep and she was finally able to cross. Jogging slightly, she hastily made her way to the entrance and pushed open the door. Looking around, she spotted a middle-aged man making his was to a large pair of doors. Hurrying up to him she asked, "Excuse me, but could you please tell me where that music is coming from?"  
  
The middle-aged man looked slightly surprised but replied. "Oh, actually it's just past these doors" he said, pointing to the set of doors he was making his way to before Sora stopped him. "I was just going there as well.."  
  
Nodding, she followed him through the doors. She let out a surprised gasp at what saw on the stage. TK was sitting and playing a piano whilst Ken sang the lyrics to a song. She was also quite surprised to see matt's old band members there playing their instruments. A group of the orphans were gathered at the foot of the stage. Some of the people that worked at the orphanage were at the back of the room watching as well as a few of business men and women. Some of the little girls giggled as Ken winked at them, bringing the song to an end. Sora watched as TK got up beside Ken with a microphone in his hand.  
  
"Alright everyone, we hope you liked it. It's been lots of fun, but we've got to go now, so, we'll see you soon?" he said.  
  
"Yeah! You guys are the greatest!!" The kids cheered.  
  
'Aww.. what they're doing is so sweet..' Sora thought to herself, while approaching the guys who were now at a table by the edge of the stage with soda's in their hands, and talking to some of the kids.  
  
"Wow TK, Ken! You guys are so cool, you can sing, play instruments, and dance too" A short brown-haired boy with wide blue eyes said, grinning up at the two teens.  
  
"Yeah, can you teach us someday?" A taller dark-haired boy piped up, also grinning.  
  
"Calm down, Chase.." TK said, ruffling the smaller brunette's hair.  
  
"Yeah, you too Josh.." Ken added to the other boy.  
  
The two boys immediately stopped jumping up and down but were still grinning. They noticed a tall girl heading their way. Chase tugged on TK's arm. "Hey, TK. Who's that?" the eight year-old asked, pointing to Sora.  
  
TK and Ken looked up to see the older teen looking at them, seemingly impressed.  
  
"I never knew you guys could do all that. When were you gonna tell everyone that you just happened to sing for our local orphanage, and with matt's old band members may I add?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, that. We never really thought about telling anybody. It's just something we do in our spare time. We go to this orphanage once a week and raise a little money for it from time to time, since most business people give tips when they watch us during their breaks" Ken explained.  
  
TK nodded. "So.. uh.. why are you here, anyway?" he questioned.  
  
"Oh yeah! Well, you know how Tai's always been there for me since.. umm.. Matt.. uh.. well.. left" she muttered, "I was wondering if you guys could help me, because I wanted to show him how thankful I am for him being there.. and how much I..uh.." she trailed off, blushing.  
  
Ken smirked. "You want to show him.. how much he means to you.. meaning you want to show him how much.. you.. oh, I don't know, love him?" he teased.  
  
The two younger teens snickered as Sora grew redder. She gave them a shove and rolled her eyes. "So, can you help me or not?" she questioned.  
  
They grinned at her. "Sure thing, Sora," TK said. Then he turned to the two younger boys. "You guys willin to help to? Cause I've got a plan.."  
  
The two boys looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes, wide with excitement. "Of course we will!!! Right, Chase?" Josh shouted.  
  
"Yeah!! This is gonna be so cool" He grinned.  
  
"Alright, so what's your plan?" Ken asked.  
  
The blonde turned to everyone, with a smug look on his face. "Well, you (he pointed to Ken), me, and matt's old band members are going to compose a song and sing it. But, that's where these two come in," he indicated to the two jumping eight-year olds, "I need you guys to make sure that this auditorium will be completely free on April 17, which is in less than two weeks. Can you do that?"  
  
They nodded vigorously. TK smiled at them before turning to Sora. "And what I need you to do, is gather all the digidestined and some parents to come that night so that we can sing it from you to Tai. Ken and I can trust you to do that, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I can do it.." she replied, nodding slightly.  
  
"Alright.. so we'll meet here again tomorrow to start getting things set up. Okay?" He suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" everyone shouted.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(The Next Day)  
  
  
  
Sora entered the fairly-sized auditorium and looked around for the boys. She found TK with a guitar and Ken jotting down music notes on the stage. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late.. my mom help me up at the flower shop" she greeted.  
  
TK stopped strumming the guitar and looked up. "Oh, hey. That's alright. We just came up with a melody for your song, now we just need your help for the lyrics.." he explained.  
  
She nodded. "By the way, where are Chase and Josh?" Sora asked.  
  
"Oh, they couldn't come talk with us today. But, we did get a chance to talk to the staff at the orphanage and they totally agreed with the plan.." TK answered.  
  
"Oh.. okay. Let's get started then.."  
  
"Alright," Ken began, "how do you feel..?"  
  
"Umm.. what do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Well, if you really want to show Tai how you feel, this song that we're gonna dedicate should have meaning. So, when did you realize you had strong feelings for Tai?" the younger teen explained.  
  
"When? Well.. actually. I think I've always felt feelings that were more than just friends but never really realized until Matt left and he was always there to comfort me. I know that you guys tried to, but.. well.. it was different with Tai.." Sora admitted.  
  
TK nodded, and picked up his guitar. "Alright, how does this sound..  
  
"There was nothing to say  
  
The day he left  
  
Just filled a suitcase full of regrets  
  
I held a taxi in the rain  
  
Looking for someplace to ease the pain"  
  
Ken smiled at the impressed look on Sora's face. "Hmm.. and then it could go..  
  
"Then like an answered prayer  
  
I turned around and found you there"  
  
"Wow, I didn't know you guys were so talented. This is great.." Sora exclaimed.  
  
The two teens grinned sheepishly. "Okay.. umm.. continue about how you felt and maybe we can think of a chorus" TK said.  
  
"Umm.. well. It was like the more time we spent together.. the more my.. uh.. broken heart.. healed. When Matt left.. it was like my dreams sort of fell apart, but being with Tai made it feel like I didn't need anything but confidence in myself to succeed" Sora described, gaining a slightly dreamy expression on her face.  
  
TK grinned. "Sounds like she's fallen for him, hard.." he whispered to Ken.  
  
The teen nodded. "Yeah.. definitely"  
  
"So.. umm.. do you think a good title for the song would be 'Fixing A Broken Heart'?" Sora asked, "because, that feels like exactly what he did.."  
  
Ken smiled, "Hey.. not a bad title. See what I mean about giving this song meaning? That way.. when we sing it from you to him, it'll be from the heart.."  
  
Sora nodded. "Yeah.. thanks for everything you too.."  
  
"No problem. It'll be worth it to see you two finally get together.." TK admitted.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A week later, at TK's apartment)  
  
  
  
"Do we have the auditorium free on the right date?" TK asked.  
  
"Check" Ken replied.  
  
"Is everyone gonna be there?"  
  
"Check"  
  
"Do we have all the lyrics and music to the song?"  
  
"Check.."  
  
"Okay, good we have eve-" The blonde paused in mid-sentence when they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Huh, you expecting anyone?" Ken questioned.  
  
TK shook his head, getting up and unlocking the door. The blonde opened it and was shocked to find a familiar brunette standing in the doorway.  
  
"Tai?!" he and Ken shouted.  
  
The older teen gave a sheepish grin, and waved, stepping into the apartment. "Hey, you guys.. I figured you two were here.."  
  
"Uh.. why? Were you looking for us?" Ken asked.  
  
"Oh.. umm.. you know how you invited everyone to the orphanage and stuff, right? Well, since you guys can sing.. I uh.. was wondering.. if," Tai paused taking a piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it to TK, "you guys would sing this song I wrote for Sora that night"  
  
He shuffled his feet uncomfortably as the younger teens read the lyrics.  
  
They looked up at him with wide eyes. "Wow.. I never knew you could write music Tai. Really meaningful meanings, if I may add.." Ken complemented. The blonde beside him nodded strongly.  
  
"So.. uh.. you'll sing it for me?" Tai questioned.  
  
"Yeah! We'll even make a special dedication to Sora for you.." TK exclaimed.  
  
The older teen blushed. "Umm... gee.. thanks..". He checked his watch, and his eyes widened. "Oh, sorry, gotta go. I assured my mom I'd only take a short while.. since I promised to help around the house. She's gonna kill me!!"  
  
He hurriedly opened the door and ran down the hallway screaming goodbye.  
  
TK rushed to the door, "Uh.. Tai? The elevator's that way.." He said, pointing in the exact opposite of the direction the older teen was going.  
  
He sweatdropped, and ran the other way, yelling his thanks.  
  
The blonde closed the door behind him and walked over to the Ken who was quietly chuckling at the older boy. "Man.. Tai cracks me up" He snickered.  
  
"Yeah.. but you know what's pretty ironic?" TK asked.  
  
"The fact that the two very people who are hopelessly in love with each other just asked us to sing songs that they wrote to tell each other they loved them.." Ken finished, grinning widely.  
  
The blonde face broke out in a broad grin. "Yup.. I can't wait to see each other's face. Now, we better get to work on practicing this song too.."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(April 17th/ The night of the presentation)  
  
  
  
TK and Ken paced behind the curtains nervously. Matt's band members looked at them with amused grins. "You guys should calm down. We're sure they'll think your great.." they said. The two teens glanced at each other, and sighed.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the curtain, everyone was busy settling down. Chase and Josh sat themselves beside Sora near the front of the stage. However, the older teen was rather busy looking around nervously for Tai. She spotted him sitting a few rows back with his parents.  
  
"So, you're Kari?" Chase asked.  
  
"Umm.. yeah. What's your name? " she brunette teen replied.  
  
"My name's Chase, and I'm eight years-old" they younger boy replied.  
  
"So.. why did you ask if I was Kari?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing really. TK talks a lot about you whenever he's around here. He says you're really great, and pretty. I agree.." Chase answered innocently.  
  
"He thinks I'm pretty, huh?" Kari questioned, more to herself than to the smaller boy.  
  
  
  
Sora kept glancing back at Tai. 'Oh, god.. I hope he doesn't think I'm a fool after this..' she prayed silently. She was just looking back at him for the hundredth time when their eye's met. Tai gave her a strange look, before turning away. 'Why did he look at me like that.. does he know?' Sora asked herself. She was just getting out of her seat to go backstage when the lights dimmed and everyone quieted.  
  
"Ahem.. we hope you are all comfortably seated, because we've got one heck of a show for ya!" TK shouted through the microphone.  
  
The beat of the drums began and the curtains opened to show Matt's old band members playing their instruments loudly. On the right, TK was seen wearing a pair of black pants with a metallic blue muscle shirt which was covered by a dark-blue jean jacket. He smiled at the crowd, winking at where Chase and Kari were. The energetic eight year-old grinned and waved back, while Kari did nothing but turn bright red. Ken on the other hand was wearing A pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt covered with a jean jacket as well. TK walked up to the edge of the stage with Ken. "Hey everyone!" he greeted. The crowd cheered, and Ms. Takaishi was seen beaming proudly at her son.  
  
"We gathered you here to give you what we hope is a very enjoyable show. So just sit tight, and relax. Let's get rolling..!!!" Ken shouted. They jumped back to their former positions as the guitar and drums began to start playing. Soon after TK's voice could be heard around the room.  
  
I've heard time and time again, how all things fall apart,  
  
How nothing lasts forever, well they're wrong  
  
'Cause through the thick and thin and the nights that seemed so long,  
  
You were there without a worry you stood strong  
  
  
  
Ken's voice joined in with the blonde's as they sang the chorus.  
  
You've got the key to my heart, right here in my arms,  
  
I'll keep you safe and warm  
  
And you'll never have to worry, never want for nothin'  
  
'cause I'm.. I'm the prince you charmed  
  
The dark-haired boy sang aloud, smiling at the spot Yolei sat.  
  
  
  
It seems so long ago, that my world was upside down  
  
When my life was filled with tears and the skies were gray  
  
But then you came around  
  
I never felt love so profound  
  
I never knew that happiness could feel this way  
  
He met up with TK again as they sang the chorus once more.  
  
  
  
You've got the key to my heart, right here in my arms,  
  
I'll keep you safe and warm  
  
And you'll never have to worry, never want for nothin'  
  
'cause I'm.. I'm the prince you charmed  
  
  
  
The blonde walked to the edge of the stage, his cobalt eyes focused on Kari.  
  
I'll shout it out to the heavens,  
  
Thank God for your love and all the things you do  
  
The two voices joined together once more, singing the chorus loudly.  
  
You've got the key to my heart, right here in my arms,  
  
I'll keep you safe and warm  
  
And you'll never have to worry, never want for nothin'  
  
'cause I'm. I'm the prince you charmed  
  
  
  
The song finished and the crowed stood up, cheering noisily.  
  
TK and Ken grinned at them breathlessly, and set up for the following song...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Once again, an enormous cheer erupted from the auditorium. Slightly out breathe, TK held the mic up to his mouth. "Alright, this will be our second last song for tonight and it's a very special song with some pretty meaningful lyrics. It's dedicated to Taichi Kamiya.. from Sora Takenouchi.. Hope you like it". He picked up his guitar, strumming softly. Ken cued the band members and soft music ran through the room.  
  
*TK*  
  
There was nothing to say  
  
The day he left  
  
Just filled a suitcase full of regrets  
  
I held a taxi in the rain  
  
Looking for someplace to ease the pain  
  
Then like an answered prayer  
  
I turned around and found you there  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora turned to face Tai with a nervous smile. His face was holding back no shock whatsoever. This song was for him?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*CHORUS*  
  
You really know where to start  
  
Fixing my broken heart  
  
You really know what to do  
  
Your emotional tools can cure any fool  
  
Whose dreams have fallen apart  
  
Fixing a broken heart  
  
Oh yeah  
  
  
  
*Ken*  
  
Now I don't understand what I'm going through  
  
There must be a plan that lead me to you  
  
Because the hurt just disappears  
  
In every moment that you are near  
  
Yeah  
  
Just like an answered prayer  
  
You made the loneliness easy to bear  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai couldn't believe it. She was dedicating this song.. to him. He glanced at Sora, who was staring at him with a nervous smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
*CHORUS*  
  
You really know where to start  
  
Fixing my broken heart  
  
You really know what to do  
  
Your emotional tools can cure any fool  
  
Whose dreams have fallen apart  
  
Fixing a broken heart  
  
  
  
*TK*  
  
Soon the rain will stop falling baby  
  
And I'll forget the past  
  
Cause here we are at last  
  
*CHORUS*  
  
You really know where to start  
  
Fixing a broken heart  
  
You really know what to do  
  
Your emotional tools can cure any fool  
  
Whose dreams have fallen apart  
  
Fixing a broken heart  
  
Fixing a broken heart  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai couldn't help but grin as he thought about her reaction when TK and Ken would sing the song he wrote for her. If she really loved him, then things might just turn out how he always dreamed. Glancing back at her, he gave her a genuine smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Once the applause settled, Ken spoke up. "And now, for the last song of the night. Ironically enough, it's from the very person who the last song was dedicated to. The song was written by Tai, and he would like for us to dedicate it to the love of his life, Sora Takenouchi.. Here it is, Angel From Above.."  
  
  
  
TK sat at the piano and began to play quietly as Ken brought the microphone up to his lips, singing softly.  
  
  
  
*Ken*  
  
I'll give anything for love  
  
Just to be with you  
  
And girl I swear ill never change...the way u are  
  
cause I will be there....I will be there for you  
  
For ever more wanna share my life  
  
Its only right that you'll be mine  
  
  
  
*Chorus*  
  
You are my angel from above ,girl  
  
angel from above  
  
and you make the world go round the love girl  
  
you are my angel from above  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora turned to Tai with a shocked expression on her delicate features. He really loves me too?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*TK*  
  
do do do do do  
  
and everytime I close my eyes  
  
I thank the lord that I got you  
  
and girl I swear ill never change  
  
your my dream come true  
  
cause I will be there  
  
I will be there for you for ever more  
  
wanna share my life its only right  
  
that you'll be mine cause  
  
*Chorus*  
  
You are my angel from above ,girl  
  
angel from above  
  
and you make the world go round the love girl  
  
you are my angel from above  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai smiled back at her surprised look. 'It's true..' he mouthed. He saw her eyes brighten and a big smile appear on her angelic face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
(until fades out)  
  
You're my angel girl  
  
You are my angel from above ,girl  
  
Angel from above  
  
And you make the world go round the love girl  
  
You are my angel from above  
  
  
  
TK and Ken glanced at each other, grinning broadly as they watched Sora jump up to meet Tai. "We hope you like the show everyone. 'Til next time.."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The song ended and Sora bolted up from her seat, weaving her way in and out of the applauding people, to the place Tai sat. She got to where he was, or rather.. used to be. "Wha? Where'd he go..?" she asked.  
  
"You lookin' for me?" A familiar voice asked from behind her.  
  
She whipped around and saw him. "Tai!" she cried throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. She felt his arms wrap around her waist returning the gesture.  
  
The tall brunette quietly led them to a secluded corner in the room and turned to face her.  
  
"Tai.." Sora breathed.  
  
He placed a finger on her soft lips, immediately silencing her.  
  
"Sora.. I just wanted to tell you. Everything I put into that song, I meant it from the very bottom of of my heart. I've loved you since forever. When we were kids, I thought I loved you as just a friend, but over the years I realized that it was so much more than that. When you started to date Matt.. I never said anything because I thought that he made you delighted, but after he left and you were heartbroken, all I thought about doing was making you happy again.. because.. because well, I love you Sora, always and forever.." he confessed.  
  
The auburn haired girl's eye's welled up with tears of joy. The boy she had come to love with all her heart and soul has just declared that he loved her, just as much as she loved him.  
  
"Oh Tai.. I love you so much! I know that I've always loved you, but was just too blind to see it yet. I finally realized how just much you meant to me, and I asked for some help. TK and Ken set this whole thing up. I meant everything that was said in the song too. After all, it was based on me wanting to show my love for you. Thank-you for everything, I'll always love you.." she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck once more while his encircled her waist. They stayed that was for a while, before Sora looked up into his eyes and vice-versa. His eyes were a soft chocolate brown, a colour that could melt her heart, along with his smile. She could look into them for days.  
  
They closed their eyes and tilted their heads towards each other, smiling slightly. Their lips met in a soft, yet meaningful kiss. One of the many more to come..  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari sneaked backstage with the two eight year-olds, Chase and Josh. She paused when she saw Ken taking a sip out of a water bottle.  
  
"Umm.. Ken?" she asked.  
  
The older teen turned to look at her. "Oh.. hey Kari"  
  
"You guys were great out there" she complimented smiling.  
  
"Thanks. Oh, by the way, if you're looking for TK, he's in the room down the hall on you left" He said, smiling as he saw her quickly wave at him before heading down the hallway.  
  
"Hey, Ken.. great job out there.." a soft voice praised behind him.  
  
"Yolei.."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK turned around, in the middle of putting on a long-sleeved dark green shirt when he heard the door open. The blonde blinked when he saw Kari there.  
  
"Umm.. hey, Kari" he greeted, pulling the shirt on all the way.  
  
The girl's cheek's grew pink from seeing part of his muscular chest but shook it off quickly. "Hey, you were incredible out there.."  
  
It was his turn to turn pink. "Oh, thanks.."  
  
An uneasy silence followed. "Umm.. so.."  
  
"Yeah.. so.."  
  
"Why did you come here?" TK questioned.  
  
"Uh.. well. D-do you remember the first song you sang?" Kari asked.  
  
"Of course, I wrote it.." he replied. 'For you, actually..' the blonde added mentally.  
  
Kari blushed again as she said her next words. "Well, umm.. it.. sort of got me thinking about something.."  
  
"About what..?" the teen inquired.  
  
She took a few steps closer to him, until she was right up in his face. Kari looked into the two cobalt eyes of her best friend, and secret love. "About us, and how much I love you.." she murmured softly.  
  
His next move surprised her a bit, as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Leaning towards her ear, he whispered, "I love you, too, Kari.."  
  
They kissed gently. Kari felt her arms go around his neck as she pulled him nearer. The two parted, resting their foreheads against each other's. TK leaned down and touched his nose with hers. "Together..?" he declared.  
  
"Forever.." she vowed.  
  
They kissed again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken turned around to face Yolei nervously. "Umm.. h-hey, Yolei.." he stammered.  
  
She stepped up to him, looking him directly in the face. "You were great out there, y'know.." she said sincerely.  
  
He turned bright red at her complement and looked down. "Oh, thanks. That means a lot.." he replied softly. 'Especially since that comment came from you..' he added to himself.  
  
"Ken, look at me.." she said.  
  
He did as he was told and his eyes met hers. Ken was trapped, no way around the shining azure orbs. "Y-Yolei.." he stammered.  
  
She silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. "Shh.. I.. I've got something to say.."  
  
"G-go ah-head.." Ken stuttered.  
  
"I.. K-Ken.. I love you.." she whispered.  
  
Overwhelmed with emotions, the teen stepped up to, grabbed her around the shoulders and kissed her right, smack on the lips. He was about to pull away realizing what he had just done, when he realized that she was kissing back. 'Well.. seems this works out just fine..' he thought happily.  
  
They pulled away a while after. "Wow.. gee Ken. I never knew you could kiss so well.." Yolei breathed.  
  
"Same to you.." the teen muttered, with a dazed smile on his face.  
  
"So, how's dinner and a movie sound tomorrow night?" he asked, grinning goofily.  
  
She hugged him tightly. "Perfecto!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it.. remember R&R!!! Thanks. 


End file.
